


Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Bondage, Eve is the poor victim, F/F, Gags, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Kidnapping, Killing Eve - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Villanelle is a kidnapper, i say ‘poor’ but ya know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle kidnapped Eve for work reasons but it turns into a more personal affair.They’re complete strangers to each other btw
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> So- idk if I’ll continue this- I might if I have time-   
> Enjoy tho- ;}

“Darling, if you really think squirming is going to help,” Villanelle drew a long breath, her eyes roaming lustfully over the other woman’s body. “You would be dreadfully wrong.”

Eve panted through a soaked gag, her head lolling backwards. 

“Cute.” Villanelle murmured, biting softly on her thumb as if she were having second thoughts. 

“Backing out?” Eve snarled and choked through her gag, her head dangerously snapping back to lock eyes with Villanelle. 

“Careful honey, we don’t want you snapping your neck before I had the chance to do so myself.” 

Although the intentional threat was clear, Eve couldn’t help but feel a heat flare between her legs. 

She squirmed again and almost cried out as she felt the ragged bonds rub and tug at her thighs.

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” Villanelle sneered, withdrawing her thumb from her mouth as she took a few steps forward.

The other woman lashed out viciously but gasped as she were caught by her chin. Villanelle held tightly onto Eve’s face and her eyes stared coolly. 

“I’m presuming you like it rough, then,” she cocked her head and swiped a hand over Eve’s aching wet cunt. “If you’re enjoying this so much?”

For a moment, Eve almost surrendered, her brow creasing and her lips pursing in a whine, but she shook the thought and shot Villanelle a glare.

“Aww,” Villanelle pouted. “Wipe that look off your face. It’s pitiful.” She spat the last words and snatched her hand back from Eve’s chin, causing Eve’s head to fall forwards. 

Villanelle slid backwards and her eyes travelled down to Eve’s legs; which were covered in thick lines of red from the ropes. 

“Is it.. painful?” Villanelle gestured quickly to Eve, her cheeks feigning embarrassment. 

“God, you’re a-“ Eve hissed, but stopped when the gag would be too much of a trouble to speak.

“What’s that?” Villanelle growled, embarrassment gone and replaced with a sinister taunt.

When there was no answer, Villanelle strode forward and wrapped a fist around Eve’s neck, ever so slightly pulling her up. The ropes binding Eve’s legs tugged downwards to try and secure her to the floor and Eve yelled out as she felt skin tear. 

Villanelle was so close, Eve could feel her hot breath warm her face. 

And when Villanelle shook her, expecting an answer, Eve answered in a way Villanelle didn’t expect. She moaned, and her eyes rolled back.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Eve whined, her mouth salivating with raw desire. 

Villanelle didn’t answer, but she let her eyes rake up and down Eve’s face. 

The other woman squirmed against her restraints, this time trying to get closer to Villanelle.

Villanelle’s hand moved with Eve’s chin and as she watched the mess of brown curls, her lips curled into a smirk, but her eyes were alight with love. 

“I just want someone to play with.”

And that’s when Eve felt herself drip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
